Todas as garotas de Shika
by KaoriH
Summary: Meu nome... que coisa problemática... é Shikamaru Nara, e alguém pode me explicar por que MIL DIABOS elas estão me perseguindo? Obrigado.
1. S H I K A A A A A A!

**Ele não sabia**

**..**

- Shika? - Droga... odeio esse apelido, porque ela me chama assim? - Posso falar com você?

- Já que já começou, o que foi Ino?

**..**

**Mas elas sim**

**..**

- QUÊ? - Eu berrei, claro que eu ia berrar! MÃE DE DEUS! Era a Hinata! A pura inocente, doce, delicada, peituda... erhm, a Hinata!

**..**

**O seu grande problema...**

**..**

- Como ela... como ela pode preferir _ele_? - O Hyuuga perguntou chamando a atenção da mesa ao lado, na qual sentavam-se Sasuke e Naruto, juntamente a Kakashi.

- Shikamaru? - Uchiha perguntou, e Neji acentiu fazendo com que o outro abrisse um sorriso no canto dos lábios. - Estamos no mesmo barco...

**..**

**Não, não era esse problema... o outro**

**..**

- Temari, Sakura, Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino... - Bem, eu ainda podia resumir todas elas em uma palavra só. Qual. Problemática. Me diz, o que eu faço agora? Ahh Kami-sama, eu fui **muito** ruim em uma outra vida?

**..**

**Se bem que aquele probleminha...**

**..**

- Hey... Nara! - Hum... impressão minha, ou o Uchiha 'tá com aquela aura assassina denovo? Sinto que não vai correr tudo bem. Espera... aqueles com ele são o Neji e os...

- É _Shika_ nós temos que conversar. - Opa.

**..**

**Ele só precisa de uma:**

**..**

Os lábios, o corpo, as mãos, o perfume, tudo nela era praticamente perfeito, desde o modo como ela beijava até o modo como prendia meu lábio entre os dela, fazendo com que eu sorrisse por alguns segundos. Finalmente eu vi o sorriso dela, era muito mais do que uma mulher mediana, e eu estaria disposto a deixar de ser um cara médio por ela, tudo o que fosse necessário pela...

**..**

**Mas todas elas estavam disponíveis.**

**..**

Será que eu sou o ÚNICO homem de Konoha? Cadê os garanhões do Uchiha e do Hyuuga quando alguém realmente precisa de um garanhão pra acalmar meia dúzia de fêmeas? Ahh... se bem, que agora até mesmo o Naruto serve, qualquer coisa, por favor Kami-sama...

- Shikamaru! Como vai o fogo da juventude?! - Rock Lee? Tá de sacanagem comigo, né Kami-sama?

- ... -

- SHIKA! - Pensando bem... o Rock Lee não é tão mau. Elas vão arrombar a porta... fudeu.

**..**

**Todas as garotas de Shika**

**..**

Eu sou o tipo de cara sossegado, que vive a vida sossegado e que... bem, o tipo de cara que é perseguido por gente problemática. Na verdade, garotas problematicas.

Meu nome... isso é realmente necessário? Certo, ninguém se importa. Meu nome é Nara Shikamaru, e as pessoas tem a estranha impressão de que eu gosto de ser chamado de Shika. Isso não é verdade. Porque diabos alguém gostaria de um apelido tão ridículo quanto Shika? Sinceramente, isso só pode ser coisa daquela problematica da Ino, naturalmente foi a mesma problematica que começou a me chamar desse jeito... e não é que pegou? Claro, se a Ino resolvesse chamar o Kiba de _Totó_, também pegaria... as garotas parecem idolatrar aquela loira, à alguma coisa fedendo naquela florista, e eu tenho certeza de que não são os cravos. Mas esse não é o assunto principal, o assunto principal é - e sempre será : garotas.

Garotas... a manifestação de que, se a natureza poderia criar algo melhor que as nuvens, e pior que o inferno, ela criou. **Elas**. Todas muito bonitas, pelo menos as de quem eu estou falando, e Konoha está cheia delas ( isso quando algumas MAIS problemáticas ainda não vem de outras vilas.. tipo, só por exemplo Suna. ), e todas elas querem uma coisa em específico. Shikamaru.

Meu ego não está alto, e eu não estou drogado... alguém pode por favor me explicar por que diabos elas estão atrás de mim?


	2. Yamanaka Ino

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 1 : INO

**..**

**Nara Family's House**

**..**

Naquela cama, naquele quarto em especial estava o chamado 'menino gênio' claro, Nara Shikamaru também era conhecido como o vagabundo que não parava de olhar as nuvens, e mais recentemente como o vagabundo **fumante** que não parava de olhar as nuvens. Não que ele não tenha qualidades, mas... certo, Shikamaru sempre foi um problemático preguiçoso, esse é o fato. Mas o seu problema havia começado alguns anos antes, quando se tornou um chunnin antes de qualquer de Konoha... já ouviu aquele ditado _"Mulheres procuram por um macho Alfa"_ provavelmente não, já que quem inventou essa idiotice - ou ao menos era idiotice para ele antes de certos acontecimentos - foi o Kiba e sua estranha obsessão por essa coisa de macho alfa. Bem... voltando ao sono de Shikamaru...

**..**

**Shika's POV**

**..**

- SHIKAMARUUU! - Ahm? Péssimo jeito de ser acordado. Definitivamente péssimo jeito. Por que eu não posso ter uma família normal, cheia de pessoas normais que acordam os filhos de um jeito normal.

Qual é o jeito normal de se acordar um filho? Fácil : NÃO É COM O SEU PAI DANÇANDO EM CIMA DA CAMA!

- Ahm? - Que problemático... tenho certeza que foi a minha mãe que mandou ele dançar desse jeito. - Eu já acordei pai...

- Eu percebi... - Claro que percebeu. Então porque ainda 'tá dançando feito um maníaco? Resposta: Porque a minha família não é normal. Lá se vai meu ótimo humor, junto com umas boas duas horas de sono. - A menina está aí fora!!

Nossa... a empolgação dele em dizer isso. Que menina? Ora, que menina estaria na minha casa antes das... onze horas? A Ino obviamente. Esqueci de citar que meu pai sempre se empolga quando a loira aparece, fica bem besta, mesmo, me dá medo... Uma vez ele chegou a dizer que nós deveríamos nos casar e ter filhos bonitinhos. Sinceramente? Nunca iria dar certo, Ino não é o meu tipo de garota, e sabe porque ela não é?

- Oi Ino.

- SHIKAAAA! - Porque ela não consegue ficar calada quando deveria. Certo, eu, pijama, o cabelo solto, Ino vermelha, sala, mãe... Ino vermelha? Mas que cassete é esse agora? - Ahm, erhm... desculpa eu não... erhm.

Sabe o que ela está fazendo? Batendo os dedos, exatamente como a Hinata faz quando vê o Naruto... ou qualquer homem na face da terra, mas voltando ao assunto: É A INO! A Ino não tem vergonha... reza a lenda que depois que o Sasuke voltou ela até já deu uns pegas nele, **à força**, já que ele é meio... estranho. Sasuke é emo, eu tenho todo o direito de desconfiar da sexualidade dele... aliás, metade dessa vila tem um comportamento suspeito demais pro meu gosto: Naruto é mais obcecado pelo Sasuke do que pela **Sakura** - que se você reparar bem... 'tá uma beleza de mulher - Sasuke é emo, como eu já disse, Kiba anda com aquele cachorro pra cima e pra baixo ( só o que me fala nessa vida é um amigo zoófilo ), Hyuuga... bem, o Hyuuga é estranho e me assusta, parece cego, Shino é um anti-social, Chouji é legal, mas as garotas não olham pra ele ( falando sério, só porque ele não tem _corpão_ e olha que eu escutei isso da **Hanabi**! Onde esse mundo vai parar? )Rock Lee...bem ele é o Rock Lee. Mas cada um com seus problemas, o meu no momento é uma loira gaguejante.

- Fala Ino. - Incentivo é sempre bom, vai que ela perdeu um pouco dos neurônios tentando deixar aquele cabelo do jeito que está? Que coisa ruim de pensar, eu sei sou malvado.

Podem dizer o que quiser da Ino, mas verdade seja dita: ela é linda. **Realmente** linda. De todas as garotas daqui de Konoha ela foi a que menos mudou, porém a que parece mais mulher entre elas... ainda me surpreendo pensando que ela só tem quinze anos... espera! Eu não penso na INO! Penso?

- Ahm... eu só queria pedir... um...f-favor, Shikamaru... - Mostrei o cadeira vazia para que ela se sentasse. Meu pai estava com um avental que dizia _"MOMYS'S PRIDE"_ o que é altamente constrangedor, mas não com a Ino, afinal o pai dela tem uma floricultura. Ela se sentou ainda vermelhinha, cor que ficava bem nela, e eu cruzei os braços apoiando na parede. O que ela quer?

**..**

**Ino's POV**

**..**

O que me deu na cabeça pra vir ver o Shikamaru? Como se eu já não tivesse imaginado que em pleno fim-de-semana o folgado ia estar dormindo. Francamente, eu achei que desde que ele havia se tornado um ninja de elite - não importa que eu seja uma chunnin, ele é melhor - ele estaria muito mais disposto à cumprir com horários e tudo mais, mesmo assim...

- Oi Ino.

- SHIKAAAA! - Ah meu Kami-sama... quase desmaiei agora. O que, porque ele está tão bonito assim? Se eu soubesse que o Shikamaru acorda todos os dias assim, eu tinha vindo acordar ele desde que nós estávamos no time dez! Que horror garota! Porque eu estou me comportando assim? É **só** o Shikamaru... o mesmo Shika preguiçoso, lento, chato, implicante, problemático... com braços fortes que ele resolveu cruzar, com um peitoral definido com uma cicatriz que quase alcança o pescoço dele... com um abdômen de tanquinho que pode fazer qualquer uma delirar... isso Ino, fica pensando na barriga dele e gagueja MULA!

- Ahm... eu só queria pedir... um...f-favor, Shikamaru...

Fui me sentando e aproveitei pra dar mais uma espiada naquele corpo perfeito... bem, não dá mais pra ver o peitoral mas os braços compensam. KAMI-SAMA! O que eu estou dizendo? Sacudi a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal, porque afinal eu sou Yamanaka Ino! Eu faço os garotos babarem por mim, não ao contrário, ótimo... relembrando isso, eu joguei os cabelos para trás e sorri confiante, ele porém não mudou aquela cara de sono que ele continuava mantendo. Sabe que ele lembra o Sasuke-kun com os cabelos soltos, que lindo... arhm foco Ino!

- Bem, é... meu pai vai fechar a floricultura hoje... - Vá direto ao ponto, vá direto ao ponto! - e... ahm, bem eu não queria ir sozinha levar alguns arranjos, eu até pedi pro Chouji e pro Sasuke-kun, mas o Chouji tem um encontro e o Sasuke... bem, ele não vai me ajudar. Então... você podia. Shika?

- Hoje é domingo. - Quase caí da cadeira. GRANDE CONCLUSÃO! Aprendeu a ler a folhinha do calendário, eu devo fazer uma festa por um acaso? AI irritante. - Tá, eu te ajudo.

Ele é... fofo.

- Ahhhh... 'brigada Shika!!

**..**

**Shika'S POV**

**..**

- Você-está-me-esmagando-INO! - Bela coisa para se dizer, não? Pois é, eu acho sim. Aquela doente tem força demais nos braços. Que problemática... Será que eu posso voltar a dormir, já que ela já tem a minha ajuda? - Ahm, você vai embora, agora?

Ela sorriu de um jeito meio maníaco, jogando os cabelos - pela segunda vez - e cruzando as pernas, depois da minha pergunta. Sério, tem vezes que a Ino consegue me assustar muito agindo feito uma doida controladora.

- Só se você quiser Shika... - Hum, se eu disser que eu quero dormir, será que ela me bate ou vai comigo?

- ELE NÃO QUER! - Odeio os ataques do meu pai, pqp que vergonha. - Fique para tomar o café conosco, bela senhorita Yamanaka!

Os olhos do meu pai estavam até brilhando quando ele pediu pra ele ficar, até a minha mãe sorriu abertamente parar a loira indicando a mesa do café, ainda feita. Será que só eu quem não acho que alguma coisa entre eu e a Ino nunca daria certo? Daí ela vem com aquela vozinha dela... irritante _" Aie Shikaaa... posso ficar?"_ E eu vou dizer o que? Não? Óbvio que não.

- Claro que pode. - _Claro_? Eu disse '_Claro'_? Ela vai me perseguir pelo resto da minha vida triste...

Problemático. Muito problemático.

**..**

**Floricultura Yamanaka 14:45**

**..**

O rapaz com o cabelo estranho estava parado à frente da porta, coberto por um tanto de terra considerável, com o cigarro no canto dos lábios e uma expressão dignamente cansada, enquanto a loira parecia cada vez mais animada com toda aquela bagunça que conseguia fazer. Senão fosse por Shikamaru, Ino já teria acabado com metade da floricultura sem nem se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Ela era um perigo para a sociedade quando começava a ficar muito _animadinha_.

- Shika? - Ela chamou em um fio de voz, fazendo com que ele parasse de caminhar com o vaso de flores nos braços. - O cigarro... ainda é o Asuma?

- É... - Desta vez ele havia colocado o vaso no chão, e tirou o cigarro de entre os lábios, fitando a fumaça que se esvaía rapidamente, o mestre ainda fazia muita falta para aquele chunnin em particular. - ... vamos terminar com isso de uma vez, certo Ino?

- Shika... - Pronto, ela tinha os olhos lacrimejantes. Nada mais terrível para qualquer homem ( que tenha sentimentos, diferente de um Uchiha ) do que ver uma mulher chorando._ Droga._

O passo da loira os aproximou, mas ele nada fez, a não ser afagar-lhe os cabelos claros de forma carinhosa, enquanto ela o abraçava entre as lágrimas grossas. Nada estava **bem**, desde a morte de Asuma, ele havia se responsabilizado pelo time, querendo ou não era um time sem um sensei, já que mesmo com a presença - rara - de Kakashi, eles ainda não o consideravam um tutor, só precisavam dele para se livrarem de Tsudane e suas leis irritantes. Ela soluçava alto, deixando que as lágrimas manchassem o colete dele, fazendo com que o rapaz se sentisse menor dentro da tristeza dela... era terrível saber que nada do que ele dissesse ou fizesse poderia acabar com a dor que ela sentia... a mesma que ele sentia depois daquele dia maldito.

- Des-desculpa, Shika. - Não se separaram, ela apenas virou o rosto, mantendo-se apoiada sobre o peitoral dele, enquanto ele ainda afagava os fios louros demoradamente. - Uma kunoichi não deve... não d-deve chorar.

- Quem liga? Eu? Deixe de ser problemática Ino. – A brincadeira havia rendido um sorriso mínimo nos lábios dela, mas foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse à tentativa de matá-lo por estrangulamento, abraçando o rapaz fortemente pelo pescoço.

Não era muito longe dali, onde os três shinobis fitavam aquela cena, em um misto de indignação – da parte de uma – diversão do outro, e indiferença do terceiro.

- Hey Temari... não é o seu _cry baby_? Com a namoradinha gostosa? – Kankurou perguntou apontado o casal nada discretamente, enquanto a irmã assumia uma cor escura, não sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha.

- E o que tem isso? Ele não é nada **meu**, pare de idiotice, baka. – Na verdade, Temari não estava para brincadeiras no momento, e aparentemente não era com Gaara que Kankurou poderia brincar em paz.

- Pensei que ela fosse namorada do Uchiha, vi os dois juntos da última vez que viemos até Konoha. – A voz do Kage estava séria, e ele aparecia não tirar os olhos de sobre a garota que cutucava ou acariciava, ou fazia qualquer coisa no rosto de Shikamaru, fazendo-o sorrir mais abertamente.

- É do tipo que vai com qualquer um... – Kankurou concluiu, e deu os ombros sorrindo maleficamente para a irmã. - ... nós podíamos dar um 'Oi'zinho , não podíamos?

- Que idéia mais... – Temari não terminou a frase, apenas ficou olhando para o casal, já que Ino começava a tentar desamarrar o cabelo de Shikamaru, e este parecia estar entrando em desespero com o comportamento da loura compulsiva por cabelos. - ... agradável. Vamos dar 'oi' pra eles sim.

Gaara apenas acentiu, mesmo que os outros dois parecessem surpreso com seu comportamento, de ao invés de deixá-los, seguí-los até onde uma provavel discução sem luta aconteceria. Nara era muito controlado para deixar que alguma coisa fugisse de seu controle.

- Ohw... se não é o _Cry baby _e sua namoradinha... ei não era a namoradinha do Uchiha? - Eles já haviam chego perto, e os casal parecia ter recebido uma descarga eletrica, pelo pulo que deram se separando. - Oh, eu acho que atrapalhei.

- Que na...

- É atrapalhou sim!

**..**

**Shika's POV**

**..**

- É atrapalhou sim! - WTF? CALA A BOCA INO!

Tomou café na minha casa, almoçou na minha casa me arrastou até aqui - depois de gritar meia hora dizendo que eu iria a atrasar porque estava demorando para me vestir - e agora vai desafiar aquela **problemática** avançada, que é a Temari! A Ino tem problemas mentais, eu sei que ela tem problemas.

- E você pretende fazer **o que**? Pirammanhhs - Kankurou havia coberto a boca dela, mas aparentemente já era tarde demais para que pudesse impedir que ela escutasse o xingamento. Ai minha paciência... eu só vim trazer flores, ou levar tanto faz, e essas duas vão arrumar problema? Qual é hoje é domingo, e ainda nem consegui descançar direito. - Bom dia Nara! Acordado tão cedo?

Porque mesmo ela tinha que saber falar? Ah, claro ela só podia porque o irmão estava se contorcendo de dor enquanto segurava a mão que ela havia mordido. Temari, mais do que qualquer uma é uma garota problemática. Eu costumo a chamar de Problemática-mór, ou pelo menos eu costumava chamá-la assim.

- Bem, se nós já terminamos, Ino eu posso ir... tenho umas coisas pra resolver até o fim do dia ainda. - Ignorar a Temari é uma das coisas que me fazem me sentir melhor. Sei, isso soa mal, porém existem algumas - pequenas - coisas que podem alegrar o meu dia, tal como :

• Dizer ao Kiba que o Akamaru está com pulgas, e vê-lo desesperado procurando pulgas em si mesmo.

• Elogiar a Hinata, e vê-la ter um semi-ataque.

• Dizer que o cabelo do Naruto está caindo, sério, ele sempre acredita.

• Mexer com o Neji na rua e pedir desculpas, eu sempre digo que achei que era a Hanabi, ou outra garota... o coitado fica estressado.

Mas acima de tudo: **Ignorar Temari**. Ela fica realmente bonita quando começa a ficar roxa de ódio. É legal.

- Ahm... é, já acabamos sim. - Coitada, acho que a Ino ficou decepcionada, mas apenas pelo gostinho de provocar a Temari, acho eu, eu beijei o rosto da loura fazendo ela corar como eu apenas havia visto a Hinata fazer. Claro, desde quando eu beijo a Ino? - Shika!

- Tchau Ino. Tchau Kankurou, Gaara... **problemática**.

Pronto meu dia estava muito melhor agora... assim eu posso ir para casa, tomar uma banho para tirar essa terra do corpo, ignorar os gritos da discução entre aquelas duas lunáticas.

Sim, meu dia estava perfeito, eu só precisava de um esqueiro, um cigarro, um pedaço de grama sob uma sombra, Sakura e...

- **Sakura**?

- Oi Shikamaru.

_Droga._

_**..**_

* * *

**N/A: **OMFG! Vocês... vocês gostaram - chora desesperadamente, morre seca sem água no corpo(?) - oh Kami-sama, sério, aliás, em vista das reviews ( **S2** ) uma pista sobre a garota do Shika : ( pretendo dar uma por capítulo, se vocês gostarem da idéia )

Ela não é uma O.C.

Sobre as reviews :

**DaHcHaN** ( só **podia** estar. Adoro³ o Lee, mas digamos que ele não é a salvação do mundo feminino o.O' Sim, sim.. leia /o/ ) **bruh-chanxP** ( meninë sério mesmo? Ouw Como já dito - aponta pra cima, não, não é uma original :P Sim, sim continue lendo /o/ A Tsudane? Sabe que não é uma má idéia/hum ) **Ana Haku-chan** ( CALMA DOIDA/o/ Você me deu uma idéia muito³ boa, passei a te idolatrar - coloca em um altar - uhmm hauhauhauhauahu continue lendo ò.Ó **HYUUGAS COMANDAM! **) **Diessika** ( Pois é essa a intenção, o próximo vai ser o Kiba! Obrigada xuxu ) **Bluue** ( Meldels, obrigada coisa linda da tia /o/ se você continuar lendo, já é um ganho ;D ) **Miiih-chan** ( Tá aí o primeiro, que achas:P ) **Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku** ( eu também amo -' O povo de Suna é um luxo, fato /o/ Espero que goste do capitulo ) **Isabellebayh** ( (8) a negra... Shika dá, Shika...(8) - para de cantar - mas o Shika é homem - O.O - hauhauhauhau Oberegado amore, já tenho que te agradecer por Tempo de decisão #propaganda# e agora aqui n.n' Muito³ Muito³ obrigada, mesmo! Espero que te agrade \o/ ) **Miseno-san** ( eu também me assustei com a quantidade n.n' Vocês são ÓTIMAS leitoras, sério obrigada ) **CatTsuki** ( Se eu te contar, o que você acertou da review, você fica boba. HAUHAUHAUHAU Pois então, macho que é bom Inner: O SHIKA É BOM Me: CALA A BOCA RETARDADA Inner : - medo - no próximo capítulo lol continue lendo sim ;) ) **teca-chan** ( realmente, há semelhanças entre Neji e Sasuke com cavalos, também acho u.u' hauhauhauhau ) **Suh-chans2** ( Pois é, eu gosto mais dos rejeitado n.n' O próximo é o Kiba MAHGUAUA - tentativa de risada malévola(?) - Aeaeae obrigada por favoritar n.n' ) **SrtaAbracadabra** ( Mas já está aí o capítulo, espero - de coração - que você goste xuxu ) **NamikazeOtsugua** ( Provavelmente? Nhéé, detesto a Ino, ela não merece o Shika u.ù Inner: e você... Me: NÃO MANDEI CALAR A PORRA DA BOCA Inner : TT-TT Não vou garatir nada, tenho três finais na cabeça por enquanto ;P ) **Wuahana** ( Yo o/ Que nick é esse? - baba - adorei \o/ hauihauhauhauhau não vou dizer, mas... bem, você chegou bem perto - medo - ;) Coontinue acompanhando, sim ? ) **HyuugaLuh-Chan** ( Inner: o.O' Me: - medo - responde... vai. Inner: Não. Me: Porque? SÓ porque eu te mandei calar a bocaInner: ¬¬' Não. Só porque eu SÓ EXISTO DENTRO DA SUA MENTE DOENTE E HENTAIMe: TT-TT Ahms... não garanto nada... mas espero, **muito** que você goste TT-TT ) **YukiMaoKitsuneS2** ( Tomara que seja mesmo, obrigada por comentar, e aproveite (?) o capítulo /o/ )

Obrigada² a todas vocês, e as que favoritaram também espero que continue assim (?)

Ja ne n.n''


	3. Haruno Sakura

• **Disclaimer :** Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**

* * *

**

..

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

- Sakura?

- Oi Shikamaru.

Droga.

Não que eu não goste da Sakura, ela é uma garota muito, agradável quando quer ser. A voz dela sim, é irritante, mas a da Ino também é, a da Temari também é... porque eu estou comparando as três? Uma coisa que Sakura não é, é parecida com aquelas duas desvairadas! Sakura é mais delicada que a Ino e mais forte que a Temari, é mais decidida que a Ino e mais controlada que a problemática, mesmo assim... bem, ela não deixa de ser problemática, afinal ela gosta do Uchiha e gostar do Uchiha é meio estranho... quem gosta de um cara que tem um pato na cabeça? Bem que eu acho que parece mais uma galinha... mas voltando a Sakura e seus olhos verdes molhados de lágrimas... molhados de lágrimas? Ah não.

- Erm... o que você faz aqui... sozinha? - Certo, aquilo era um chute, já que eu não sei se ela está sozinha, mas bem... ninguém liga pra isso, né?

- Ahm... só pensando mesmo Shikamaru, só pensando. - Interessante, mas ninguém começa a chorar quando tenta pensar. Certo, lá vou eu novamente tentar dar uma de pscicólogo, eu deveria cobrar por isso.

- Pensando em... não diga, me deixe advinhar. Uchiha? - Viu? Além de ser um gênio, eu ainda sou vidente. Oh maldita ironia.

- Como... como você sabia? - _"Porque eu sou vidente, benzinho"_ Haha, certo isso foi estúpido. - Que-quero dizer, claro que não! Por que eu estaria pensando no Sasuke-kun?

- Ahm... - Será que é porque você chamou ele de _'Sasuke-kun'_, por favor eu ainda vou entender o que elas vêem de tão bom naquele cara com o cabelo de galinha. - Porque, você gosta dele...não gosta?

- Está assim tão na cara?

Nessa hora eu tive que me segurar, era a segunda garota que começava a se debulhar em lágrimas pra mim, e acredite isso não é nada confortável. Sakura tem os mais belos olhos que eu já vi, mesmo... acho que nunca encontrei outra pessoa que tivesse tanta pureza nos olhos como ela tem, e na melhor forma como duas esmeraldas. Certo, mas ela ainda estava chorando e por mais que tudo o que eu quisesse era fazê-la parar eu quase não aguentei e fiz uma piada sobre a testa dela... cabia um outdoor nela. Certo, exagero meu. Cruel, não?

- Pra quem quiser ver... desde, bem desde sempre. - Eu disse em voz alta? Certo, agora ela vai achar que eu sou um voyer. - Quero dizer, você nunca fez muita questão de esconder, não é?

- Pois é Shikamaru... - Ela parecia cada vez mais triste, será que me chamar de Shika ajuda? A Ino sempre fica melhor, sei lá... - E ele sempre fez questão de deixar bem claro o quanto ridícula, irritante e horrorosa eu sou.

- Você não é horrorosa! - Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um E.T. claro, eu só falei da aparência! Corrija Shikamaru, rápido!

**..**

**Sakura's POV**

**..**

- Você não é horrorosa! - Certo, eu me assustei, porque ele quase gritou isso... quer dizer, sabe? - Você... você... é muito bonita, é única aqui em Konoha, e além disso não é ridícula e nem irritante, todos gostam muito de você Sakura!

Eu só sabia sorrir, até ele terminar a frase.

- ... menos o Uchiha. - _"Inner : TT-TT" _Ele disse mesmo isso? Eu não... queria acreditar, droga meus olhos estão enchendo de lágrimas de novo, eu quase não posso ver o Shikamaru já que está tudo meio embaçado... mas, eu posso sentir ele, ele está me abraçando? Ah Kami-sama...

- Me desculpa Sakura... - Ele falava baixinho, era quase como se fosse um carinho, quase sussurava perto da minha orelha, e eu não sou a culpada mas o meu corpo está completamente arrepiado, oh meu Kami-sama, o que é isso? _"Inner :_**S2**.**S2**_ " _- O que eu quis dizer, bem... é que o Uchiha não vê o que está bem na frente dos olhos dele você é perfeita exatamente como você é, e se você mudar por ele... bem aí nem eu mesmo sei o que poderia acontecer.

E então ele sorriu, e pela primeira vez eu reparei como o Shikamaru era legal. Sempre achei que ele não passava de um preguiçoso que não fazia nada à não ser reclamar e dormir, mas... bem, talvez ele possa fazer bem mais coisas do que isso. Fechei os olhos e abracei o Nara com força, respirando profundamente contra o pescoço dele... cheirinho bom, quentinho bom... levantei o rosto alguns centímetros e ele já não sorria só me encarava, parecia meio nervoso, não nervoso como quem fica bravo, apenas nervoso como quem fica... sei lá, sem jeito!

- Shikamaru?

- Hun?

Lábios quentinhos...

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

- Shikamaru?

O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Era ridículo! Certo, eu não deveria ter aberto minha boca grande para tentar consolá-la, mas... certo, eu não consigo ver uma garota chorando está no meu sangue! Droga de sensibilidade, tenho certeza de que se eu tivesse uma galinha na cabeça eu não daria a mínima para aqueles olhos brilhantes se derramando em lágrimas, ela... ela parece tão frágil agora que está assim, e tem um perfume tão gostoso, ironia novamente... ela cheira a flores de cerejeira! Porque eu estou tenso, é só a Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru, pare de ser tão imbecil!

- Hun?

É só a Sakura Haruno. **Te beijando**. Tenho que confessar, certo não tenho que, mas mesmo assim... ela é tão agrdável ao toque, tão delicada que dá vontade de pegar no colo e protegê-la de qualquer um que possa fazer mau á ela. Não passou dos lábios dela nos meus... mas só não passou daquele selinho inocente porque eu escutei um barulho na árvore e tive que me virar... deixando-a ao vento. Alguém tinha visto! Tinha alguém naquela árvore! Merda, eu tinha problemas, e um deles continuava me encarando firmemente.

- Miauuu... - Era só um gato.

- Me desculpa Shika... - Ela ia começar a chorar de novo, a não não vou deixar senão eu não sei até onde meu auto-controle aguenta. Melhor não testá-lo agora.

- Não se desculpe... Sakura, eu bem que queria continuar - O rosto dela corou completamente e ela mordeu o lábio inferior... RESISTA SHIKAMARU! Mas eu tinha que continuar, e ela parecia mais insegura do que temerosa. - Mas não é justo.

- Não é justo?

- Não. Você gosta do Sasuke e eu... - Ah, melhor eu parar aí não é? - ... você gosta do Sasuke, você ama aquele garoto por algum motivo e depois, bem depois você vai se arrepender se continuar aqui comigo, sabe?

Ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente, dizendo em silêncio que havia entendido minhas palavras e minha preocupação com ela, ou comigo, que fosse. Sakura respirou fundo e quando voltou ao normal deu uma gargalhada alta, que me fez arquear as sobrancelhas... ela era doida ou algo do tipo? Ah sim, problemática.

- O que foi? - Ela ainda não havia parado de rir, e começava a chorar novamente, mas só que desta vez, eram lágrimas de alegria para minha sorte.

- É que... bem... - Novamente ela teve um acesso de risos, e eu a acompanhei contagiado pela gargalhada solta que ela tinha, e pelo modo como ela parecia feliz. Se eu soubesse que beijar uma garota tinha esse efeito, eu já tinha... bem, esquece o que eu ia dizer. - ... eu nucna pensei, que o meu primeiro beijo, não seria com o Sasuke-kun!

AHM?

**..**

**Sasuke's POV**

**..**

Eu realmente pagaria, e muito bem, a quem pudesse me explicar sobre as mulheres. Eu simplesmente não consigo entender a Sakura, e por mais que eu me esforce - coisa que eu não faço com muita frequencia - não dá pra entender muita coisa que ela faz! Hoje mesmo, eu não entendi o porque de ela ter saído furiosa do campo de treinamento, o que demais eu fiz além de levar a Karin pra lá? Eu nem mesmo queria que a Karin fosse, foi ela que tanto insistiu e eu acabei carregando aquela mala sem alça até o Kakashi, isso até o Kakashi -sensei, era por isso que ela queria me seguir... e posso assegurar que ele também gostou muito da visitinha, ele e o tal do Sai. E agora, onde foi para a Sakura?

- Ino. - Ela estava aos berros com a Subaku no Temari na frente da Floricultura da família, e se a Subaku não estivesse sendo segurada pelo cara das marionetes, eu tenho certeza que a Ino estaria desmontada no momento. - Você viu a Sakura?

- Ah... Oi Sasuke-kun! - Ela finalmente percebeu que eu estava ali e parou de berrar, mesmo que a Subaku não tivesse parado. - Hum, deixa ver... não, hoje eu não vi a testuda, só o Shika...

Ela suspirou. Sim, a Ino suspirou depois daquele apelido ridículo que ela dava para o Shikamaru. Não sei como ele aguenta toda aquela melação, nem sei como eu aguento, mas a Ino não parecia muito melosa comigo no momento.

- ... ahm, quer dizer... não sei não, talvez ela esteja com o Shika, mas eu não vi a testuda. - Novamente ela afirmou tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa que não me interessava. - Bem... eu tenho mais o que fazer, dá licença Sasuke.

Eu estava sendo... dispensado? Dispensado por Yamanaka Ino. O que estava acontecendo e que dimensão paralela era aquela em que eu havia aterrisado? Segui-a com os olhos por um momento, vendo-a pigarrear elegantemente e depois retomar os berros como se nao tivesse sido nem ao menos interrompida, enchendo toda a rua com a potente voz irritante que se somava à da Subaku para tornar o lugar insuportável. Acho que até mesmo o Gaara começava a se sentir incomodado, ele não estava com uma cara muito boa, não é problema meu. Tenho que achar a Sakura... outra coisa que eu inexplicavelmente não sei porque estou fazendo, afinal... nós nem temos nada, porque eu tenho que explicar a ela que não havia levado a Karin por vontade própria?

Eles estavam lá... juntos, abraçados, e não sei o que me deu mas eu me escondi. Do que eu estava com medo? De ser visto pelo Shikamaru ou era da Sakura que eu estava me escondendo? Me sinto patético aqui. Algo que eu não consigo escutar... eles estão falando muito baixo. E agora mais perto, mais perto, mais perto... eles estão, ah não! Eu não queria acreditar nisso!

O Shikamaru e a Sakura estão se beijando!

Quase caí da árvore... imbecil, será que ele me viu aqui? Está olhando nessa direção, merda... e agora?

- Miauuu...

Nunca me senti tão ridículo em toda a minha vida, e olha que eu já passei por momentos bem constrangedores nela. Aparentemente os dois acreditaram, ou ele apenas, já que eu acho que a Sakura nem chegou a notar o barulho... é a hora de sumir daqui, se eu tiver que miar mais uma vez, a minha dignidade vai direto pro lixo, junto com o meu amor-próprio e o amor da Sa...o que eu 'tô dizendo? Não é hora de divagar.

Sai dali o mais rápido que eu consegui, afinal, falando sério o que a Sakura estava fazendo com o Shikamaru? Se diz toda apaixonada por mim... nem quero saber o que ela tem feito nesses anos que eu passei longe de Konoha, e eu pensando em me desculpar, como eu sou idiota em pensar que qualquer coisa poderia sair bem?

- TEME O QUE VOCÊ 'TÁ FAZENDO AÍ PARADO?! - Havia corrido tanto que nem me dei conta que já havia chego no campo, Sai e Naruto me olhavam estranho, talvez eu já estivesse ali há algum tempo e nem tivesse percebido.

- Achou a Sakura, Sasuke? - Kakashi me perguntou com a sua calma típica, se eu achei ela? É, eu achei... achei ela nos braços do Shikamaru, aquele... aquele, preguiçoso de araque, porque para agarrar a garota dos outros ele não tem preguiça. Garota dos outros? Epa.

- Hun.

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

- AHM?

O que foi que ela disse? Eu tenho que começar a lavar os ouvidos direito, ela não pode ter dito que era o primeiro beijo dela... tecnicamente nem foi um beijo, quer dizer, foi mas...arhg! Só comigo mesmo que essas coisas acontecem, viu?

- S-seu pri-primeiro b-b-beijo? - Ótimo, agora é **a** hora para gaguejar Nara Shikamaru. Você é algum tipo de retardado mental moleque? Não quero a resposta dessa pergunta, muito obrigado - Sério?

- Aham... - Ela já havia se controlado e estava até respirando, mesmo que continuasse vermelha, talvez da risada, talvez do fato de ter me dito que eu fui o primeiro a beijá-la... ou quem sabe tudo isso junto. Ah... merda. - ... eu estava esperando para beijar o Sasuke, mas sabe... foi legal.

- Sakura, o que... bem, não foi exatamente um beijo, sabe? Num beijo que é **beijo**... - "_Beijo que é beijo"_? Sério, tem alguma coisa afetando a minha cabeça. - ... tem mais, ahm sentimento! E mais saliva...

- Saliva? - Eu disse saliva em voz alta? PQP!

- É.

- Ahm.

- Uhum.

- Saliva?

Pronto, não tinha mais como aguentar, nem eu nem ela conseguiamos parar de rir! Claro, e agora o que eu faço? Eu não faço nada, se eu tentar mostrar pra ela é capaz de tomar um cuspe. Eca, que idéia mais nojenta. Pigarriei e parei de rir enquanto ela ainda gargalhava, sério a Sakura fica muito bonita quando começa a gargalhar.

- Se você esperar, acho que o Uchiha pode te mostrar. - Rimou. Haha isso também foi estúpido.

- É... 'brigada Shika, eu 'tava mal e agora... bem agora não. - Eu sou demais, não sou? Eu sei que sou. Eu tenho que parar de pensar assim, daqui a pouco eu vou começar a agir feito o Hyuuga. Uhrg. - Eu... bem, eu tenho que ir, eu acabei deixando os rapazes, eu tenho que ir treinar sabe...

- Claro, então... nós nos falamos por aí. - Eu sei que eu não deveria dar corda, mas o que custa ser um pouco mais simpático? Garotas bonitas me deixam simpático.

Ela acenou e saiu, pronto meu dia estava ótimo. Agora eu poderia seguir para casa, encostar em uma das árvores e aproveitar o dia bonito que estava fazendo. Tem algo melhor que isso pra se fazer? Pois sim, eu acho que não. Quer dizer tem... mas é, deixa isso pra lá. Já me alegrei em ignorar a Temari, ajudei a Ino - e de quebra ganhei umas boas horas com ela - , e tirei a Sakura da depressão Pós-Emo-Sasuke. Já fiz algumas boas ações não acha? Haha... olha quem vem! Neji. Não vou perder a oportunidade.

- Nossa... que gracinha hein? - Sorri do modo mais canalha que eu pude, esperando o cara de cabelo cumprido se virar e começar a me xingar, sério o Neji já sacou que eu faço isso só pra deixá-lo irritado. - Qual seu nome boneca?

Boneca? De onde eu tirei isso? Eu estou ficando inevitavelmente mais brega com o tempo. Sério, olha que coisa ridícula que eu disse pro Neji... Hinata? Ela se virou para ver quem era que estava falando e deu de cara comigo, e agora eu tenho plena certeza de que consigo estar mais vermelho que ela.

- Shi-shi-shi-ka-kama-ru? - Ela perguntou meio indignada.

_Problemas._

**..**

N/A: Nyaaaaa n.n'' amores, eu demorei, certo? Mas... a culpa foi TODA da Sakura, ela me travou eu não conseguia nem começar o capítulo e acho sinceramente que ficou uma bela de uma porcaria --' Mesmo assim, eu só tenho a agradecer! Então, reviews :

**Vivis Drecco** ( sério amada? HAUHAUHAUHAU Não acorde o coitado por minha causa sua Naruta(?) se controle!Obrigada anjo, pelas duas reviews n.n' ) **Fey-chan** ( Deu pra notar a pequena - lê-se o tombo - que eu tenho pelo Shikamaru, né? Ado o o o ro o jeito do preguiçoso hehe. Você também acha que o Sasuke é emo? Pois então, junte-se a nós! ;) ) **Miiih-chan** ( Ae! Sim, a família do Shika não é normal mas eu me baseei em um outro personagem pra fazer o pai do Shika, já explico no fim /o/ 'Brigada anjo, espero que você goste desse ) **DaH-cHaN** ( Fato, o Naruto **é** tapado. HAUHAUHAUHAU Não ficou meio do mal essas coisas não? Shika é meio bipolar lol ) **Luciana Shiga** ( Como não? Você tem que postar sim filha! Se eu fosse me basear nas fics que eu leio, eu nem postava o povo sabe como fazer humor! Você tem é que acreditar em si mesma ;) Espero que tenha gostado do cap ;) ) **Cat Tsuki** ( HAUHAUHAU Você acha? Meu primo diz que mulher fácil é sempre melhor, o Sasuke deve ter pego a Ino sim (6) Os outros meninos vão aparecendo no decorrer da fic anjo, no próximo tem o Neji e o Naruto ;) ) **Prii O.**( Sério que tu gostou? -amassa, aperta, esmaga- Obrigada flor, mesmo lol Mas eu demorei, perdão, não faço mais isso i.i ) **.bruh-chan xP** ( É né? Acho que vou fazer uma só Shika/Tsudane hehe, ficaria engraçado lol E desse você gostou? ) **Subaku no Uchiha** ( Só o Neji e o Sasuke? Espere e confie MAHUAHUHAU É né? Adoro o Neji, mas ele é muito parecido com a Hanabi! lol ) **Hyuuga Florine** ( Quem é? HAHA Você vai continuar lendo, daí vai saber - Inner: sem graça nenhuma - hehe' - Inner: gota - Torça, quem sabe ;) )** 'Pontoevírgula** ( pois sim! Shika comanda! \òó9 Será que não ficou muito batido o Sasuke? O próximo alvo é o Kiba! \òó9 Obrigada xuxu, estou continuando /o/ )** Namikaze Otsuqua** ( Atualizei! Demorei, mas atualizei \òó9 O Shika cruel é tudo não? Sei lá... amo o Shika de qualquer forma - estúpida - HAUHAUHAUHAU Espero que tenha gostado o/ ) **S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** ( lol E a da Hinata, que que tu achou? n.n'' A melhor, eu já adianto é a da Tenten lol Espero que você goste ) **Srta Abracadabra BETA DESSA JOÇA!** ( Você não me parece mais ameçadora USHAUSHUAHUSASUH ) **Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku** ( Eu sei, vacilei por demorar... mas eu já expliquei, a culpa é da Sakura - Inner: Erhm, mentirosa. - hehe'' o que achou desse capitulo, hã/o/ ) **Tea Modoki** ( Isso mesmo! Vamos dizer não ao Neji e ao Sasuke e vamos adorar o Shikamaru! - Inner: Meenos. - Okay, vou manerar... Você vai gostar da Temari, eu gosto dela - Inner: é, ninguém perguntou. - ;) ) **Etecetera** ( Se eu te contar que eu tive essa idéia indo pra igreja no ônibus e quando eu me toquei começei a escrever e errei o ponto E me perdi, você acredita? Pis é, você não está sozinha EU TAMBÉM TENHO PROBLEMAS! HAUHAUHAUHAU Pelo menos é isso o que o mundo acha hunf, e a Inner também. Sim, sim eu também vi isso, e agora eu tenho uma beta \òó9 Obrigada pelo toque, sério sempre que houver qualquer erro ou coisa do tipo é só avisar, e eu fico imensamente agradecida ;) ) **Tina Granger1** ( É... muito problemática! HAUHAUHAU Postei, demorei, mas postei ) **Ana Haku-chan** ( SIM! Uma ótima idéia, que eu usarei em outra fic, que assim que eu publicar, eu deixo um sinal de fumaça! Ana is a good Girl lol HAUHAUHAUHAU Claro que eu leio! Poste \òó9 ) **Pami chan** ( É eu sei... eu amo o Neji também, é meu segundo ou terceiro personagem favorito em Naruto, mas que ele parece a Hanabi... ele parece. HAUHAUHAUHAU Brigada anjo, continue lendo, sim? ) **Nana-chan** ( Eu e Shika-kun temos um caso, prontofaley HAUHAUHAUA É né? Mas yaoi com o Shika seria...erh estranho, mesmo caso do neji, mesmo que ele pareça uma garota o.o' Eu tenho piedade sim, eu sei como é isso u.ù Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo /o/ ) **Wuahana** ( Pois... é né? Mas eu não consigo fazer yaoi com o Shika, é estranho ..'' O Shika é homem com H maiusculo! HAUHAUHAUHAU Por isso que eu digo que ele é macho, ele ignora a **Temari** até os leitores tem medo da Temari --' Bem, eu demorei, perdão i.i ) **teca-chan** ( Pois sim... mas eu acho que ele foi o único que não pegou a Ino, por isso o ciúmes, talvez seja mais... inveja mesmo o.o' HAUHAUHA Espero que o capítulo tenha te agradado o/ ) **C.c lemon** ( demorei, eu confesso... e peço desculpas n.n Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, e tomara que esse esteja tão bom quanto os outros então o/ )

**E ah sim, claro o pai do Shikamaru eu baseei no ****Isshin**** o pai do Ichigo do Mangá Bleach... não sei se eles tem alguma coisa a ver, mas, bem eu adoro aquele cara - baba - **

**Bem, acho que é só isso /o/ Se eu esqueci de alguém, me bata \òó9 Ou cobre uma fic com o casal que preferir (?) lol**

**Ja ne minna o/ **


	4. Hyuuga Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

**

* * *

**

..

Shikamaru's POV

..

Por que eu não posso ter um dia de normalidade e calma na minha vida miserável? E por que esse dia não podia ser o bendito dia?

- Shi-shi-shi-ka-kama-ru? - **Como** eu pude confundir a Hinata com o Neji? Se fosse a Hanabi minhas desculpas teriam sentido, mas a Hinata? Alguém não vai com a minha cara no céu... Kami-sama deve estar me punindo por ser preguiçoso.

- Hinata... desculpe, eu só... - _'Você só'_ o que? Grande gênio... Eu queria saber lidar melhor com as garotas, e por que ela tem que ficar me olhando desse jeito? Vermelha do jeito que está parece que vai explodir! Ninguém nunca disse que ela é uma _gracinha_ pra ela? Claro que não, o único brega suficiente sou eu. - Foi um mal entendido.

- Mal... mal entendido? - Pronto! Ao invés de ficar menos vermelha eu deixei a garota confusa. Grande Shikamaru, na próxima vida você vai nascer um cervo pra pagar os pecados.

- É, eu achei que era o Neji. - ... Espera, eu disse isso?

- ... - É. Eu disse isso.

- Hinata?

- ... – Por que ela não responde?

- Hinata-san?

- ... - Será?

- Você não vai desmaiar vai?

- ... - Pergunta idiota. RESPONDA!

- Hina-chan? - Apelão, eu sei. Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas imbecis.

- Vo-vo-vo-vo-vo... - _"Voar, voar..." _sem graça mais uma vez, porém eu não posso perder uma boa oportunidade. Ela engoliu um disco quebrado de vitrola, só pode ser eu nunca vi alguém gaguejar desse jeito.

- Vo...?

- Vocês são gays!

Por favor, Kami-sama. Me mate. **Agora**.

**..**

**Hinata's POV**

**..**

Ele se calou... E o ditado é conhecido! _"Quem cala consente (...)" _com mais alguma coisa como 'quem afirma mente' mais isso não chega a vir nesse caso.

Era por isso! Por isso que o Neji-san nunca estava com nenhuma garota além da Tenten, não que ela não seja bonita, ela é, mas ele só fica perto dela porque eles são do mesmo time! Oh, Deus, eu até poderia desconfiar do Neji, mas... O Shikamaru? Confesso que estou surpresa.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Shikamaru-san eu guardo segredo. - Eunãogaguejei. **EU NÃO GAGUEJEI**! Acho que a minha timidez se esvai com a perspectiva de que a pessoa a minha frente não está interressada em alguma coisa comigo. Mas ele não está sorrindo... Parece até meio verde se eu posso dizer assim, o que será que o Shika-kun tem?

**Puff**.

KAMI-SAMA! Ele desmaiou, onde está o Nii-san quando o namorado dele precisa!?

- Shikamaru-san, Shikamaru? - Nessas horas eu gostaria de ter uma voz tão potente quanto a da Sakura-san, ou da Ino-san, com certeza ele já estaria acordado e eu não precisaria estar estapeando o rosto dele... Mesmo que não passem de leves tabefes, só quero que ele acorde não que perca os dentes. - Shika-kun?

- Hummm... - Olhos! Quer dizer... Ele abriu os olhos!

- Shika-kun? Você está se sentindo bem? - Não obtenho resposta, ele começa a ficar cada vez mais vermelho. - Está se sentindo bem, Shika-kun?

**Puff**.

Isto está se tornando cansativo.

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

Onde eu estou? Por que é macio e exala um cheiro delicioso de lírios? Luz... Será que eu estou morto?

- Shikamaru!

Não estou morto. Mas estarei **muito** em breve. Hinata segura minha cabeça sobre as pernas, ao que parece eu estou no chão... Espera no chão?

- Shikamaru-san! Que bom que você acordou! - Hinata? Os Kami... peitos.

Peitos contra o meu rosto! Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho, vermelho... Ela tinha que querer inventar de me abraçar _justamente_ quando eu estou naquela posição? Se eu estivesse sentado normalmente não teriam peitos contra o meu rosto, o que faço é apenas segurar os braços dela, para afastar o abraço o mais gentilmente que eu consigo... Ela tem sorte de ser eu, e não um dos discípulos do Jiraiya, imagina se era o Kakashi desmaiado? Lá se ia a inocência dela.

- Eu... eu estou bem Hinata. - Claro que eu estou bem, eu **só** tenho que explicar para ela que eu não sou gay.

- Graças a Kima-sama... eu nem imagino como Neji-san iria ficar furioso se te acontecesse qualquer coisa. - Eu gosto da voz dela. Gosto do modo como ela fala baixo e parece envergonhada a todo o momento, prefiro desse jeito sem a gagueira tão típica, mas mesmo assim eu gosto de ouvi-la falar. Nunca havia reparado que ela cheirava como lírios, gosto do perfume, mas não são meus preferidos. Mas não gosto do Neji estar naquela oração, não mesmo. - Shika?

- Ahm... Hinata... como eu posso dizer... - Escolha bem as palavras, ou ela vai entrar em coma para o resto da vida e você vai ter um bando de assassinos de primeira categoria e olhos brancos correndo atrás de você pelo resto da vida. - Eu não sou...

- ... - Ela tapou a boca com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. Eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da vida de fazer o que eu estou prestes a fazer.

- ... namorado do Neji. - E ela suspirou. E sorriu. Eu não posso quebrar esse sorriso, eu seria um canalha muito canalha se pudesse fazer alguma coisa como isso. Por que eu não me chamo Uchiha?

- Eu pensei... quero dizer, do modo como você o chamou...**me** chamou... - Acredite, eu não chamaria se pudesse voltar no tempo. Se bem... Certo, Hinata é mesmo uma gracinha.

- Não... você entendeu errado Hinata... - Agora para e imagina, vai que ela conta uma coisa dessas para o Neji? Ele vem atrás de mim pra tirar satisfações, e falando sério aquele cara consegue me assustar, é tão problemático quanto uma garota... Acho que é culpa do cabelo comprido. - Ele não faz meu tipo. - Por favor, atirem uma Kunai em mim.

- Oh, e por quê? - _"Porque ele tem um pênis." _eu até poderia dizer isso, mas iria ficar parecendo o Sai falando. Urgh... Camisa curta.

- Não... não sei... só não aconteceria. - Cale a boca Shikamaru, cale a boca Shikamaru, cale a MALDITA BOCA GRANDE Shikamaru! Porque eu só me complico a cada nova palavra dita? Eu não deveria ter saído de casa hoje, é tudo culpa da Ino, como sempre.

- Uh... qual seu tipo? Não é o Naruto-kun, é? - Eu mereço. Sério, eu fui muito preguiçoso e Kami-sama está me punindo por isso, eu juro que se... Ah, quer saber? Esqueça, eu não juro mais nada, mais lascado do que eu já estou não tem como ficar.

- Não. Sabe, Hinata... - E então ela me abraça tentando me consolar, murmurando algumas coisas como _"Você vai encontrar o cara certo, Shika-kun"_ e algo como _"Neji-nii não é assim tão bom"_, e até _"Você podia tentar com o Sasuke..."_. Kami, me diga como isso pode ficar pior?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Eu a minha boca santa.

**..**

**Neji's POV**

**..**

Eu sempre digo que a Hinata-sama não deve sair sozinha. Aquela garota mal consegue erguer os olhos quando acontece alguma coisa ao redor dela, quem dirá quando sai sozinha... Vai que ela encontra um maníaco pela rua? Hinata-sama não é o tipo de garota que saberia como quebrar a cara dele em duas.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - Já a Haruno, essa consegue assustar o cara só olhando pra ele... Hey, porque o olho do Uchiha está roxo? Se foi ela, Sakura acabou de ganhar um fã. Bem feito pro cabeça de marreco...

E se olhar alguém pudesse matar, eu já tinha caído duro com o olhar de _secar planta_ que o Uchiha me deu. Como se eu sentisse medo de um Genin. Bem feito, pode ter treinado com o das cobras, mas ainda é um Genin, e apenas a satisfação de jogar isso na cara dele já é uma ótima coisa. Só porque eu sou um jounin, claro.

- Neji! Meu eterno rival! Hoje nós...

- Você viu a Hinata-sama? - Não que eu não goste de lutar com o Lee... Mas tudo tem um limite, eu tenho mais o que fazer e... Ah, certo, estou sem saco pra treinar hoje.

- Você está ignorando meu desafio? Isso quer dizer que você não pode comigo, porque as flores da beleza que apenas florescem na juventude estão ao meu lado, e sabendo disso meu gran...

- Você viu a Hinata-sama, Lee? - Ô paciência.

- Hun? O que tem a Hinata?

- Deixa pra lá. Eu estou indo. - Basicamente isso é fugir, mas eu não quero escutar um discurso sobre as flores, e a juventude, e o fogo... Me bastaram os anos com o Gai. Dai-me paciência.

- Ahh... por que você está indo nessa direção?

- Por que... minha casa é por aqui? - Dã?

- Mas a Hinata-chan está pra lá...

Pausa pra que eu me irrite muito com o Lee.

Fim da pausa.

- Por que você não respondeu quando eu te perguntei?

- Você perguntou?

Pausa para que eu me irrite mais ainda com o Lee.

- O que você acha?

Fim da pausa.

- Ahh, ela está com o Shikamaru-san.

- Certo.

Eu deveria agradecer, mas se eu cometer esse erro, Lee vai começar a falar sobre as flores da juventude que estão fazendo com que a minha educação melhore e... Ah não interessa. É melhor ignorar e continuar andando.

Sabe... De certo modo me alivia o fato de ela estar com o Nara. Afinal... Ele é preguiçoso demais até para pensar, quanto mais para tentar alguma coisa com alguém tão recatada quanto a Hinata, não é?

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - E onde foi parar meu autocontrole? Provavelmente perto do respeito da Hinata e da preguiça do Nara! Que bizarrice é essa? - SOLTA ELA!

- Ne-ne-ji-nii... nã-não é na-na-na... - Quando ela conseguir terminar a frase, ele já fugiu!

- Quem você acha que ela é seu pervertido?

- Pervertido?

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

Obrigado, Kami-sama, mas era uma pergunta retórica.

- Pervertido? - Eu não sou pervertido, eu estava acusado de ter um caso com você! Ah, eu mereço. - Eu não sou pervertido!

- Então é um aproveitador barato! Só porque a Hinata-sama não pode se defender!

- Ela pode se defender... - Sabe, acho que eu vou virar monge e fazer um voto do silêncio, quem sabe assim eu pare de falar tanta besteira em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Er... Dá até pra ver a aura assassina ao redor do Neji. Isso vai ser problemático.

- O que?

- Shika-kun... - Olha, a Hinata ainda fala. - Acho melhor você sair daqui, você se acertam depois...

- Ãh?? - Acredite Neji, você está tão confuso quanto eu.

- Neji... - Nada a declarar sobre a minha futura declaração. - ... você não faz meu tipo.

**Puff.**

Ótimo, pelo menos eu ganhei tempo... A Hinata cuida dele e eu, bem, eu cuido pra estar bem longe quando ele acordar, ninguém merece a fúria assassina do louco dos olhos brancos.

- Hinata, eu...

- Pode ir... acho que desmaiar é de família. – Obrigado, Kami-sama.

Finalmente - e pela primeira vez no dia - Kami resolveu me ajudar de alguma forma. Claro, depois de o Neji _também _achar que eu sou gay. Pensando melhor... eu não deveria ter saído da cama. O que mais pode me acontecer?

- SAÍ DE BAIXOOO!

Eu não deveria ter perguntado.

- Tenten?

**Puff.**

**..**

**Tenten's POV**

**..**

OH KAMI-SAMA! Eu matei o Shikamaru!

**..**

* * *

**N/a:** Hehe... nem demorei né! - pedrada - Okay, eu demorei não usem de violência T.T

Bem, escrever com a Hinata é complicado -.-' Não tenho muuito tempo agora, então agradeço a todos por e-mail, individualmente no próximo capítulo ( que eu juro não vai demorar tanto quanto esse ) e vai ser a Tenten! \o/

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram uma review** ( Sim, os meninos também... e desculpe pelo deslize Minato-san :X ) e sobre as perguntas, não vai haver nenhum _casal_ de verdade, mas algumas insinuações de vários \o/

**Obrigada** mais uma vez, e Ja ne \n.nb

Apertem o botãozinho sexy e façam um FanWriter pular! **n.nb**


	5. Tenten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

OH KAMI-SAMA! Eu matei o Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru's POV**

Eu sempre soube que eu fazia um grande sucesso com as mulheres ( na verdade descobri isso hoje de manhã ), mas eu achava que elas deveriam se atirar _nos meus pés_ e não na _minha cabeça_! Engraçado, não? Não, decadente.

— Shikamaru-san! Você 'tá legal?

Eu estou ótimo Tenten, a melhor parte do meu dia, até agora, é ficar estirado no chão me fingindo de morto. Deixe-me aqui, viu?

— Shikamaru-san!

Droga. Porque ela não pode ler pensamentos? E assim, sem querer nada, _parar de me sacudir_! Essa menina anda demais com o Rock Lee.

— Eu 'tô bem, Tenten. Você se machucou?

— Se **eu** me machuquei? Se EU me machuquei? — É! Parece a minha mãe, credo. — Shikamaru, eu quase te mato esmagado e você se preocupa comigo?

É. Certo, idiotice, não é? Mas ela também não precisava chorar, precisava? Ah, não... _lágrimas_ outra vez, eu já disse como isso me desgasta¹? Pois é, lá vai o pobre Shikamaru.

— Ahmm... não foi nada, Tenten-san... eu nem me machuquei, vê? — Não tenho certeza se ela realmente viu, porque deu uma fungada ainda mais forte depois de eu começar a falar. Bem feito pra mim. — Por que você está chorando? Você se machucou?

Ah meu pai amado. Ela não PÁRA de chorar! Como as mulheres conseguem chorar desse jeito e não se desidratarem de uma vez só?

Esquece, 'tá parando. E eu também nunca vou entender a cabeça de uma mulher.

**Tenten's POV**

— Por que você está chorando? Você se machucou?

Que papel ridículo para uma kunoichi, sinceramente. Acho que tantos anos sendo treinada pelo Gai-sensei – e na companhia do Lee – me deixaram um tanto avariada. Aliás, eu tenho certeza que esse dias não são os meus melhores, maldita TPM. Mas... ele _se preocupou _**comigo**. Bem, não é que nós nunca tenhamos nos falado, mas ele nunca foi o que eu chamaria de amigo próximo... pensando bem, nem amigo.

Mas ele se preocupou comigo!

Tenho certeza que se fosse o Neji eu teria me esborrachado no chão – porque obviamente ele iria desviar e me deixar cair – e ele ainda teria me passado um sermão sobre ser irresponsável. E mesmo se eu viesse a acertá-lo como com o Shikamaru – o que é simplesmente impossível – bem, nesse caso eu não gostaria nem de imaginar na bagunça na qual eu teria me metido.

— Não, eu não me machuquei... me desculpe.

— Te desculpar pelo que? — Você pode escolher, te assustar, pular em você, chorar feito uma criança só porque recebeu atenção, te assustar de novo... é uma lista bem vasta na verdade. — Não, foi... até bom te encontrar.

Desculpa. Eu acho que ouvi errado.

— Quê? — Eu tenho que lavar os ouvidos com mais freqüência.

— Ahn... eu disse que foi até bom ter te encontrado.

Essa parte eu entendi, eu posso não ser um gênio com QI acima de duzentos pontos, mas eu saquei a idéia.

— Por quê? — Mais clara impossível.

**Shikamaru's POV**

— Por quê?

Ótima pergunta. Se vira com essa, _gênio_. Eu não deveria dizer coisas para as pessoas quando eu não sei o que eu quero dizer ( e essa frase também não fez sentido ), principalmente quando essas pessoas são garotas que estão chorando. Já foi traumatizante a história da Sakura, não pra mim, claro.

— Porque... bem, eu não sei. — Isso foi **mesmo** uma resposta? Se mate Shikamaru — Só... queria te ver _eu acho_.

Bem, tarefa um cumprida.

— Queria... me ver?

Sim. ESPERA! _O que foi que eu disse_? Será que se eu desmaiar como a Hinata ela se esquece do que eu disse? Isso foi uma cantada! Uma cantada para uma garota — de lindos olhinhos castanhos — com quem eu mal falo!

Valeu _mesmo_, Kami-sama.

— Eu acho que... — Você não acha nada, seu merda! Cale a boca e diga que a sua mãe está chamando, antes que acabe falando mais besteiras. — Sabe Tenten... ahnm — _"Minha mãe 'tá me chamando."? _— É, eu queria te ver pra saber mais sobre uma katana que eu estava precisando encontrar.

ARMAS ME CORTEM! Às vezes eu me esqueço que tenho um QI avançado e lanço umas bobagens dessas, sabe o que é melhor? Elas sempre parecem fazer sentido.

Tenten, armas. Armas, Tenten. Isso que é um gênio.

— Katana? — O único problema é que eu não sei nem _empunhar_ uma katana. E luto a média distância. Estúpido demais para um gênio, acho que eu vou refazer aqueles testes que o Asuma-sensei fez. — Bem, eu posso te ajudar!

— É, eu sei... você e as armas... — O que você quis dizer com isso Shikamaru sua anta sem saias? Antas usam saias? — Bem, eu pensei que fosse você quem mais entenderia do assunto.

— Pra falar a verdade, a parte sobre armas que eu menos entendo são as espadas... você já pensou em pedir ajuda para o Uchiha-san?

— Não, pra falar a verdade. — Nem que eu estivesse interessado de verdade em katanas eu iria pedir a ajuda dele. Eu ainda tenho meu – deteriorado e atualmente quase não-existente – orgulho.

— Entendo... — Pela cara dela, não entendia não, só foi educada. — Mas eu ajudo, com muito prazer.

E então ela ficou corada. Mau sinal.

Ela fica bonitinha corada. Péssimo sinal.

Nós ainda estamos sentados no chão, onde ela por sinal me derrubou. Sinal Apocalíptico.

**Tenten's POV**

— Não, pra falar a verdade.

Ele **não** pediu ajuda para o cara que mais entende de katanas na vila, disse que estava pensando em mim, usou as armas como desculpas... ele... Será?

— Entendo. — Claro que eu entendo! Shikamaru-san gosta de mim! Kami-sama, como eu não percebi isso antes? Era por isso que ele estava todo preocupado!

Maldita cor nas bochechas, espero que elas não estejam visivelmente corando forte. _A ajuda Tenten._ AH!

— Mas eu ajudo, com muito prazer. — Solícita demais, não? Eu deveria ter dito que iria pensar no assunto e depois responder. Droga de idéias atrasadas².

— Ótimo então. — Ele ficou animado... que bonitinho! — Então, nós podemos... — Nos encontrar? Sair juntos? Nos casar? SIM! — ...levantar?

Ah era isso. Acho que me empolguei com a idéia. — Claro, claro. Oh... obrigada.

Ele me ajudou a me levantar... oouuw! Ele ainda está preocupado se eu me machuquei ou não, não é uma graça?

— Bem, você quer, não sei, me encontrar em algum lugar? — Ele pareceu confuso, mas ele fica tão lindo com o olhar perdido. — Digo... pra conversar sobre a katana que você precisa.

— Ahh... claro, pode ser hoje à noite? Nós vamos jantar, que tal?

Jantar, com o Shikamaru? YOSHI! Valeu Kami-sama.

— Claro.

Solícita **demais** Tenten.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Jantar juntos, mas só sendo muito tapado feito eu pra não perceber na mesma hora, que isso foi um convite para sair.

Já deixei bem claro que eu me surpreendo com a minha falta de aptidão com as mulheres, não deixei? Quer dizer, eu até achava que elas me adoravam, mas ultimamente eu vi que mais idiota que eu... bem, ainda tem o Sasuke, o Neji, o Naruto, o Sai... bem, eu não estou tão mau quanto poderia estar.

— Bem... então, nós nos vemos mais tarde?

— É, nos vemos sim... ahnm

— Eu passo pra te pegar as oito, tudo bem? — Eu vou até pegá-la em casa. Ah Shikamaru, você 'tá acabado.

— Okay. — Ótimo, agora nós estamos sem assunto. — Eu 'vô indo... tchauShikaatédenoite.

Ãhn? E beijou meu rosto antes de correr, vermelha feito a Hinata. O que diabos está acontecendo nessa vila? Ou será que é só comigo que elas viram projetos de garotas tímidas? E que historinha é essa de sair beijando o Shikamaru? 'Tá achando que é assim, é? Passou a mão, levou? Se bem... se bem que não é de todo mal.

— AHÁ, Shikamaru! — Naruto e aquele mindinho levantado. Eu mereço ser castigado tanto? — Você e a Tenten, un? Hehe.

Se ele não fosse meu amigo... eu posso até imaginar.

— Não tem nada entre eu e a Tenten, Naruto... nós estávamos discutindo sobre Katanas. — Boa.

— E precisa convidar alguém pra jantar, pra discutir sobre katanas, dattebayo?

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

— Suficiente, dattebayo.

Maldito seja, dattebayo. Definitivamente, eu ando passando muito tempo com o Naruto. _Mendokuse_, agora sim.

— Eu só pedi por educação, sabe? — É, _tecnicamente_ é verdade.

— Aham.

— Eu 'tô falando sério!

— Claro que está.

— Naruto!

— O que?!

Será que muitas pessoas irão sentir falta dele se ele morrer?

Bem, tem...

Gaara. Droga, deixa pra lá.

— Tanto faz, qual é o problema de chamar a Tenten pra jantar? — Ficou corajoso de repente, hein cervo?

— Nenhum, nenhum... não é a Sakura-chan mesmo.

Essa é a minha deixa para ir embora, certo? Naruto não sabe nada sobre a Sakura e... bem, melhor que fique assim, certo? Certo.

— 'Tá... então... eu vou embora.

— Por que você está nervoso? AH! Eu queria te avisar, a Hinata-chan está te procurando... ou pelo menos estava procurando quando eu encontrei com ela quando estava vindo pra cá.

Hinata?

— Hinata?

— É... ela disse alguma coisa sobre o Neji estar acordado... eu não entendi.

Caralho de dia.

**Naruto's POV**

Não deve ser saudável alguém ficar verde como o Shikamaru. Será que ele está doente? A Hinata fica vermelha, mas ele está beirando o azulado.

— O que foi?

— Nada — Mas parece que você se engasgou com um gato. Pensando bem, como alguém poderia engolir um gato? O coitadinho do bichinho iria ficar preso, e daí quando tentasse sair, ia...

— Naruto... — Uhn? Sim, eu. — se você vir o Neji...

— Eu aviso que você está aq...

— NÃO! — Ahn? — Quero dizer... nós estamos brincando de esconde-esconde... não diga pra ele que me viu _vivo_.

Certo, eu sei que não sou um dos gênios de qual Konoha se orgulha. Mas tudo tem um limite, Neji e Shikamaru, brincando de esconde-esconde? Dá-me paciência Kami-sama.

— Você pode me contar o que aconteceu? Porque sabe, eu já ouvi desculpas ruins do Kakashi-sensei, mas essa se superou.

— Não, mas é por uma boa causa... eu acho.

Eu mereço, agora o doido do Neji vai perseguir – além do Shikamaru – a mim. O que nós não fazemos por um bom amigo? Até mesmo encarar um Neji da vida, porque o que quer que o Shikamaru tenha feito, para que ele esteja se escondendo deve ser bem grave.

— Como queira... e o Sasuke também estava falando de você... o que foi bem estranho, porque ele foi procurar a Sakura-chan, e de repente voltou sem ela e ainda mais mau-humorado, se eu não me engano ele estava resmungando algo parecido com o seu nome, sabe? Mas não deu pra entender direito, ele 'tava bem irritado.

Ué, qual será o problema? Se antes ele estava parecendo o Kisame, o maníaco azul da espadona, agora ele estava mais parecido com a Hinata depois do Chunnin Shiken, nem cor tinha no rosto.

Eu ainda vou entender porque Konoha tem tanta gente esquisita. Um dia, quem sabe.

**Shikamaru's POV**

O gato.

Sasuke.

SASUKE É O GATO!

Acho que isso soou muito errado. Sasuke **era** o gato! Continua ruim... Sasuke, ah dane-se! Ele me viu beijar a Sakura. Eu vou morrer lenta e dolorosamente, não interessa quem eu encontrar primeiro, se for o Neji, bem se for o Neji eu não quero nem pensar, mas talvez seja melhor... morrer de uma vez só e não passando dias aprisionado em um mundo paralelo onde cada segundo pode ter cem anos e o sádico do Uchiha-emo me torturar a bel-prazer.

Eu sou muito novo pra morrer.

Muito e novo e muito bonito.

Oh, esqueça o que eu disse, por favor.

— Naruto, — Posso me esconder na sua casa? Até que não seria uma má idéia. — onde o Sasuke está?

Treinando, eu acho. Quando eu saí, ele ainda estava batendo no Sai.

Batendo no Sai. Ele deve estar mesmo muito irritado. Eu não poderia ter beijado a Ino? Não, minha mãe me faria casar com ela se eu tivesse feito isso. _Casar_ com a _Ino_, definitivamente não está nos meus planos.

— Certo.

— Aham... Hey! Você 'tá indo pra onde?

Esconder-me, o mais longe que eu conseguir, por quê? — Pra casa, eu falo com você amanhã. — Eu espero estar vivo até amanhã, quero dizer.

* * *

n**a: **Nem demorei! HAHAHAHAHA - sai correndo -

Vestibular, mais vestibular, mais outro vestibular, ProUni, fiquei sem internet, sem computador e o caraleo, descuuulpem pela demora e muitíssimo obrigada a todas que deixaram review ( e as que não deixaram também...MAS DEIXEM! ) vocês fazem meus dias mais iluminados 3

n**b: não tem nota, mas eu quero agradecer a minha amada Srta. Abracadabra por existir e betar as minhas fics cheeeeias de erros de Português n.n/**

¹ - Vide Sakura

² - Idéias atrasadas : Sabe o que você só pensa em falar quando já disse algo? Isso é uma idéia atrasada, é uma sensação horrível.

ps: vocês não **amam** Tenten?


	6. Hyuuga Hanabi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

Bem. Agora a minha vida ficaria calma. Sossego e felicidade.

Ah quem eu estava querendo enganar?

Bem, talvez a mim mesmo. Quem foi que teve a **estúpida** idéia de sair da cama hoje? Foi a Ino. É isso, a culpa de toda a minha desgraça é a Ino.

E agora? Agora eu tinha que lidar com o Neji me acusando de ser um predador sexual atrás da priminha dela, Sasuke me acusando de ter beijado a Sakura — o que _nem_ foi um beijo — e ainda tinha um encontro com a Tenten. Quero dizer, a Tenten não é _ruim_ **mesmo**, mas eu já bati o meu recorde de idiotice hoje.

O que falta mais acontecer nessa minha vida?

— Shikamaru!

Eu **sabia** que não deveria ter escutado.

**..**

**Tsunade's POV**

**..**

— Essa é toda a história? — Eles queriam me convencer **mesmo** que os hematomas eram acidentais? Eu conhecia aquela marca de soco no rosto do Uchiha. Eu fazia marcas iguais na do Jiraiya.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. — Ela respondeu muito rápido pro meu gosto. Essas crianças _acham_ que podem mentir pra mim. Tolos.

Esperei que Sasuke saísse da sala antes de interpelar a minha pupila. Sakura não resistiria em se gabar se o hematoma do Uchiha tivesse sido feito por ela.

— Por quê?

Antes que ela pudesse mandar algo como _'Por que o que?' _ou semelhantes eu alteei a sobrancelha. Cara de quem já sabe, como diria a Shizune.

— Porque ele me ofendeu. — Ponto pra ela. Não precisei gastar nenhuma palavra com ela, Sakura _realmente_ se gabava. — E tudo só porque eu beijei o Shikamaru.

Eu podia **ver** o ego dela inflando.

— Ahh...

Espera. Ela **o quê**?

— Você beijou o Shikamaru? **Nara** Shikamaru? Aquele chunnin? — E eu rezando para ela dizer 'Não'.

— Sim! Não é maravilhoso sensei? Na verdade foi ele quem me beijou... — A pele dela corada combinava com os cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Não, não era nada maravilhoso. Depois de **todo** o trabalho que eu tive com a Yoshino esse moleque ia arruinar **tudo** por que tinha hormônios à flor da pele?

Antes que a Sakura entendesse que eu não estava interessada na sua _experiência de vida_ (Pelo amor de Kami-sama) eu saí do escritório. Tinha que encontrar aquele _fedelho_ e quebrar alguns ossos daquele corpinho magrelo.

**..**

**Hanabi's POV**

**..**

A parte mais engraçada naquilo, era a cara de desespero dele.

— Yo, Shika-kuun... parece que viu um fantasma. — E parecia mesmo. Só quando eu finalmente ri – ele deve adorar a minha risada – ele relaxou os ombros. Belos ombros.

— Yo, Hanabi. Eu achei que fosse o seu primo. — E estava com medo? O que o Neji poderia fazer ao _Shika_? Ele não seria louco o suficiente. — Não está tarde para passeios?

Tarde? Quantos anos ele achava que eu tinha? Seis? Eu já era grande o suficiente para sair à hora que eu escolhesse, e também era muito melhor kunoichi do que a minha irmã jamais havia sido.

Certo, se otou-san me pegasse na rua eu teria problemas, mas eu não consegui resistir quando vi o _Shika_ passando em frente a minha casa.

Eu **queria** vê-lo.

— Eu já tenho doze anos, _Shika_, faço o que eu quiser.

— Você só tem doze anos, _Hyuuga-chan_ e não faz o que quer porque ainda é muito pirralha. — Ele fez questão de me chamar de _Hyuuga_ e pior de **chan**. E a coragem de me chamar de pirralha. Eu não era uma pirralha!

— Ora, então porque eu estou aqui?

— Porque é uma garotinha mimada, que desobedece ordens.

Ai, que estúpido.

— Você é idiota, não sabe o que está perdendo. — Eu me aproximei.

Ele não ia resistir.

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

Onde quer que ele fique, Kami-sama deveria estar se matando de rir da minha cara de infeliz. Ele havia tirado **o dia** para que eu quisesse me enforcar em uma árvore, usando uma cueca velha.

O que era isso?

Certo, eu **sei** que nunca fiz sucesso com as mulheres. Exceto com a Hanabi.

Posso explicar, antes das acusações de pedofilia? Eu nunca tive nada com a irmãzinha da Hinata, e provavelmente nunca terei, mas ela enfiou na cabeça que eu a amo.

Pode rir.

Desde que eu recebi esse colete (amaldiçoado) de chunnin, essa menina me persegue.

Ela é linda. Uma **linda,** **encantadora **e **manipuladora** garotinha.

De novo: G A R O T I N H A

E como ela ficou obcecada por mim? Não faço a mínima questão nem de saber como essa abnormalidade aconteceu. Não me interessa e tenho _raiva_ de quem fez isso — porque isso é provavelmente mais uma piada de mau-gosto de Kami-sama comigo.

Coloquei a mão sobre o ombro dela, impedindo de avançar. Ela não encarou como uma repreenda, mas como um carinho. Deitou a cabeça sobre a minha mão, acariciando com a bochecha vermelha.

Mas que diabos!

— Hanabi. Pare com isso. Você parece um cachorrinho. — Isso aí. Grosseiro e direto.

— Fofo, macio e irresistível? — Ela questionou dando um sorrisinho maligno. Essa garota era assustadora. Tanto quanto o primo dela, que se me visse ali me partiria ao meio. Neji tinha que superar! Eu não queria nada com ele.

Por que eu estou me justificando, mesmo?

— Não, eu quis dizer a parte irritante. — Nada de ser bonzinho. Eu fui bonzinho o dia todo e só tomei... investida. — Vai procurar alguém que goste de cachorros, tipo o Kiba.

— Se você não gosta de cachorros, eu posso ser uma gatinha... — Ãhn?

CARALEO! Ela enfiou as unhas no meu braço. Eu _nem_ pulei longe da mesma hora.

— HANABI! O que foi isso? — Eu queria xingá-la. Mas eu não faria isso com uma garota, principalmente uma pequena. Maldita hora que a minha mãe me ensinou a ser um cavalheiro.

— Ora... eu estava te fazendo carinho e você não gostou... pensei que você quisesse algo mais... sexy.

Desde quando enfiar as unhas é sexy?

Espera.

ONDE ELA APRENDE ESSAS COISAS!?

Mini-ero. Sem vergonha. Ah, Kami-sama, quando essa menina crescer os homens vão sofrer mais na mão dela do que sofrem na da Anko-sensei, não é? Eu tenho pena do louco que _casar _com ela.

— Hanabi. — Deixei o ar entrar aos poucos no pulmão, tentando me acalmar. Ela estava me dando mesmo, mesmo a uma distância segura. — Não. Vai. Rolar. Entre. Nós. Dois.

Bem devagar, pra ela absorver cada palavra. E rezando pra ter tempo de correr antes que ela chamasse o primo maníaco ou o pai.

— Por quê?

Porque você é uma pirralha assustadora e nem se eu pudesse, eu sairia com uma garota como você!

— Nós somos muito diferente, Hanabi... tente entender. — É... entenda e depois me explique. — Não é você, sou eu.

Nossa que clichê.

— Mas... eu gosto de você, Shikamaru... qual o problema? — Ela suspirou e eu suspirei também. Vou usar a mesma desculpa que eu usei com a Hinata.

'_Eu sou gay e estou apaixonado pelo seu primo, e ah, diga ao Neji que eu vou tatuar o nome dele na minha bunda.'_

— Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você. — Se ela me interrompesse eu diria que ia tatuar o nome do Neji. Na frente, sabe? — Você vai se tornar uma jounin... e eu não vou ser mais que um chunnin. Não daria certo.

Ela baixou os olhos. Balançou o corpo um pouco e depois ergueu os olhos novamente. Eles tinham algo como _repulsa_ ou _desprezo_. O que estava me assustando.

**..**

**Hanabi's POV**

**..**

Ele... não ia se tornar um jounin?

Que tipo de ninja não quer se tornar um jounin? NINGUÉM em sã consciência, em minha opinião. Ele continuou parado, com aqueles olhos sinceros.

Eu podia amá-lo mesmo que ele não fosse um jounin. Eu suportaria isso.

Mas eu não poderia ficar com um homem covarde. Nunca. E se _Nara_ não tinha coragem o suficiente nem para admitir que me amava perdidamente, como ele teria cara para encarar o meu pai quando me pedisse em casamento?

E, além disso... ele estava planejando me deixar vivendo em uma _casinha_ com os nossos filhos? Deixar Harumi e Aono morrerem de fome? Porque o salário de um chunnin não é tudo isso e meus filhos mereciam apenas o melhor!

Aquele homem não era bom o suficiente para mim. Perdi minutos da minha vida com aquele idiota.

— Me faça um favor, _Nara-san_. — Eu tinha que ser incisiva, cortar o mau pela raiz. — Não me procure mais. Não fica bem para uma garota como **eu** ser vista com um **qualquer**. Pode afastar meus pretendentes.

Isso deveria ser o suficiente para ele entender que não tinha a menor das chances comigo.

Pobre diabo, sinto em decepcioná-lo.

**..**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**..**

Sem querer ser chato e nem nada parecido...

Mas o que foi isso?

Eu _sei_ que eu deveria estar agradecendo a Kami porque ela está indo embora, mas... Mas nada, eu estou agradecendo a Kami que ela foi embora.

Não esquecer: Hyuuga significa problema.

Hanabi, Hinata, Neji, Hizashi e qualquer outro que não tiver cor nas íris é problema.

Íris esquisitas _também_ são problema. Principalmente as vermelhas.

Íris vermelhas. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir fugir para sempre do meu destino terrível e trágico. Isso foi tão teatral. Talvez fosse melhor eu ir falar com Sasuke e o Neji de uma só vez.

Sabe? Explicar que eu_ não queria_ beijar a Sakura e que Sasuke tinha que começar a tratá-la melhor do que fazia senão ia perdê-la; esclarecer para a Hinata que eu não sou gay e para o Neji que eu sou gay (muito melhor do que dizer que os peitos da prima dele estavam na minha cara _sem querer_)

Será que eu deveria? Kami-sama... me mande um sinal se eu deveria ou não falar com eles.

silêncio mortal

É isso mesmo? Você não tem no que opinar? Nada? Mesmo?

— Shikamaru, você está em graves problemas!

Puff.

**..**

**Chouji's POV**

**..**

— Shikamaru, Shika!

Ahn, mas se ele acha que vai escapar de me pagar o jantar que ele está devendo com um desmaio, ele está redondamente enganado!

* * *

**na: **A-HA! Dessa vez eu nem demorei pra atualizar! E se a minha vida continuar do jeito como está, as atualizações serão ainda mais rápidas! Voltei ao sistema de agradecimentos, aos que comentaram ( abaixo ) e aos que não comentaram o **apelo** para comentarem e fazerem uma fanwriter feliz feito um árvore de natal no ano novo n.n Eu não falei nada no outro capítulo, mas ele tinha sete páginas :D e esse tem seis, de acordo com os pedidos eu estou tentando aumentar os capítulos.

Obrigada do fundo do coração à **FranHyuuga**, **Natii-chan**, **Shina_com**, **Hyuuga Ana-chan**, **Vivis Dreco**, **Brunotop Wealey**, **akasuna-no-panda**, **Moko-chan** ( obrigada³ pelas indicações para os amigos n.n ), **Hyuuga ALe**, **Sabaku no T.**, **Rafa-chan**, **Lady of Hero**, **Yami no Hime01, Kye Broflovski**, **Arvalap**, **Uzuking**, **Hpynos Black**, **Hyuuga Aoi**, **Hyuuga Florine**, **Jessicahg**, **Etecetera**, **Alinii-chan**, **NaraShi**, **Dark Temi**, **Nostradamus da Modernidade** e **Yuki no Tsuki Hime **que comentaram ( se eu esqueci alguém, perdãão eu me corrijo no próximo cap ) , e a **Srta. Abracadabra **a melhor beta ever S2

**nb: **Desculpa se eu sou a melhor beta ever. 8D


End file.
